Secteur/Légendes
Un secteur était une zone de l'espace délimitée par une frontière artificielle pour l'organisation politique, économique et militaire. Histoire Des groupes de systèmes stellaires habités s'organisèrent en secteurs informels avant l'Empire Infini. La République Galactique fut la première organisation a créer à grande échelle des secteurs standardisés. Un secteur était défini par la République comme ayant un maximum de 50 systèmes habités pour garder ces secteurs à un niveau de gestion abordable.Star Wars : L'Atlas L'exploration rapide, l'expansion et la colonisation commençant en 5000 av.BY agrandirent de nombreux secteurs au-delà de la taille voulue. Par exemple, en 19 ap.BY, les Vestiges de l'Empire contrôlaient seulement huit secteurs, avec "plus de mille systèmes habités",Le Spectre du Passé soit une moyenne de 125 systèmes habités par secteur. À certains moments de l'histoire de la galaxie, il y eu des millions de secteurs, la population augmentant rapidement. La Réforme de Ruusan de 1000 av.BY réorganisa la galaxie en 1 024 secteurs régionaux, qui furent divisés en plus petits sous-secteurs. Cette réforme fut cependant problématique, car elle créa un moratoire sur la création de nouveaux secteurs, pendant que des gens continuaient à habiter des mondes en dehors de la bordure établie de la République. Cela mena à l'annexion et la distension des secteurs existants. Par exemple, le secteur Chommell contenait 36 mondes pleinement membres, plus de 40 000 dépendances colonisées et 300 000 000 étoiles stériles dans les dernières années de la République.Star Wars : L'Attaque des Clones : Plans Secrets des Vaisseaux et Engins de l'Épisode II Le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine supprima le moratoire sur les nouveaux secteurs régionaux et créa de nouveaux secteurs en divisant les plus grands. Les sous-secteurs isolés furent également regroupés. Selon la loi républicaine, en état d'urgence, un gouverneur général désigné coordonnait les actions militaires avec le sénateur du secteur agité de troubles. Cette loi fut invoquée de nombreuses fois durant la Guerre des Clones par le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine. Quand l'Empire Galactique prit le contrôle des secteurs républicains, des Moffs remplacèrent les sénateurs à la direction des secteurs. Ces derniers furent généralement agrandis et réunis pour consolider le pouvoir des officiels délégués par l'Empereur. Chaque territoire non incorporé souhaitant rejoindre l'Empire devint un sous-secteur à part, avant de rejoindre un secteur régional nouveau ou déjà existant si cela était justifié. De nombreux secteurs portent le nom de leur système d'origine, qui est souvent nommé selon le nom de la planète principale. Par exemple la planète Alderaan appartenait au système Alderaan et donc au secteur Alderaan. Apparitions *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2'' *''Risques de Paix'' *''Dark Plagueis'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Dark Maul : Saboteur'' *''Vent de trahison'' *''L'Épreuve du Jedi'' * *''Routine Valor'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Enemy Within'' *''Odds'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Le Gambit du Hutt'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' (webstrip) *''L'Étoile Noire'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 2: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 4: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 4'' *''Allégeance'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' * *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Operation: Elrood'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' * *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 5'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 6'' *''Révélation'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' }} Sources *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''The Imperial Sourcebook, Second Edition'' * *''Tapani Sector Instant Adventures'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''Player's Guide to Tapani'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars : L'Attaque des Clones : Plans Secrets des Vaisseaux et Engins de l'Épisode II'' *''Star Wars : L'Atlas'' * * Notes et références Catégorie:Secteurs